Legends of the Shrine
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories about the history and mythos behind the Sunset Shrine. I Inuyasha et al belong to Rumiko Takahashi and variouse corporations. I do not claim them or profit from them
1. Brush with Greatness

Title: Brush with Greatness

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Genre: Family

Word Count:1243

Warning: None First Tweak- Brush One Shot. Spoiler for Chapter 553

Summary: Kagome meets her grandfather. A father and son are reconciled. The Jewels history

is revealed.

The stairs seemed to reach to heaven. When he had been younger they were no more than a hop,

a skip and a jump. But that had been before.. Before he was married. Before he had a child Before he told his father that he did not want to be a priest like him.

They had not seen Father since Kagome was born. Father had been so happy giving the hospital blessing at the birth of his grandchild. Little did either of them know that they would not see each other again before this day.

It had been his wife that had finally brokered a small truce between the two stubborn men. The occasion was Father's Birthday. With his wife and child present, he and his father could probably survive an afternoon without yelling at each other.

He had brought a small gift to give to Father. Maybe he should have given him a kappa's foot

or a mermaid's scale like the old man had always tried to foist on him. The thought gave him

considerable amusement.

His father had always been an old fraud. Bereft of any true power. Always thinking of another

scam to foist on the gullible shrine worshipers. It was this attitude that had driven him from the priesthood. How could one believe in the kami where their servant, his father, was nothing but

a mountebank

He had left the shrine and left his training for the priesthood and had never returned before today.

Today he was here only because his wife felt it necessary for her daughter to meet her grandfather.

They all finally reached the top of the steps and headed for the shrine office. He knew that he would find his Father there selling his trinkets and baubles to the faithful.

He checked out his little family before entering the office. He was dressed in a conservative business suit. The uniform of the Tokyo office worker The garb of the priest was not for him and he refused to dress in it merely to please the old man.

His wife, however, had insisted in dressing herself and her daughter in kimonos appropriate to the .shrine. He gazed at his daughter. She was so beautiful in her kimono. His father would love her dressed in traditional clothing. She was holding the kitten that she had received for her birthday.

He rang the bell and his father opened the door. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

" I see that you still will not play the part I wished for you even for one day, even on my birthday." Said his father at last.

"Father, we have been over this. I will be civil for your birthday if you are willing to be civil to me. Lets play nice for my wife and daughter who have dressed for you. "

The old man nodded in agreement. He noted absently that Kagome reminded him so much of his late wife. They began to walk towards the house on the shrine grounds. When they got inside, Mrs. Higurashi set to work preparing the meal. Kagome was eager to help, but her mother was concerned that she was still too young

They prepared and served the tea while the rice cooked in the cooker that they had brought.

Mrs. Higurashi was so proud of the way that Kagome served the tea just as they had practiced it without spilling a single drop.

While the oden that they had brought was being reheated, Kagome offered her Grandfather a

selection of. sashimi while they waited. When the Oden was done, Kagome ate with great vigor. Oden had always been her favorite. She had insisted that her mother make it for the birthday dinner even though it was her grandfather's birthday.

It was pleasant enough repast. After dinner they retired to the living room where Grandpa began

relating the story of the Shikon no Tama. The story was sad. "The jewel had been entrusted to

a miko at this very shrine. An evil hanyou endeavored to steal the jewel. The mike with her last strength was able to seal him to the sacred tree, Goshinboku.. After she died the jewel was burned with her forever removing the jewel from the world of men."

"Kagome, would you like to see the tree?"

Kagome leapt up eagerly and followed her grandfather outside. She was eager to see where the evil hanyou was sealed. When she came to tree, she was puzzled.

"Where is the hanyou, Grandfather? I thought that you said that he was sealed here."

Her grandfather stammered. " I do not know what happened to him. Perhaps his body just disintegrated over time. It has been five hundred years after all."

His son took this statement as his cue. "Father, I found a scroll in an antiquities shop. I

bought it for you as a birthday present."

He pulled the scroll from his coat pocket and handed it to his father.

His father was shocked at what the scroll contained. It appeared to be another story about the jewel.

"Read it to us, won't you Father", his son said

The older priest began to relate the contents of the scroll. It told of strangely dressed miko

who unsealed the hanyou fifty years after he had died. She bound him with a leash and. he became her servant. The scroll told of how the jewel was broken by the miko. It also related the many adventures tthe miko and the hanyou had together.

It told of how the pair found additional companions to aid them in their quest to recover the jewel. An evil hanyou who coveted the jewel arose and took the jewel for himself. It said that that if the miko made the Right Wish on the Jewel that the Jewel would be purified and disappear for the world. In the end the miko was able to destroy the hanyou, but with dying breath he wished on the Jewel. As he died, the heavens opened and the miko and jewel were swallowed up in the void. The servant of the miko could not bear her loss and followed his master into the void.

As the old man finished, Kagome asked him "So what happened to the jewel and the miko and her servant."

"The scroll does not say, but isn't it enough to know that she was able to banish the evil hanyou

and the jewel from this world. She must have made the Right Wish on the Jewel because it has never reappeared since she left the world."

Kagome said. "I think it is so romantic that she was willing to sacrifice everything to get rid of the jewel and that her servant followed her into the void even though he did not know where it would take him."

The old man looked at his son and said. " I will always remember this kindness that you have done for me. There will always be a place here for you and your family." With those words the

priest hugged his son and all past wrongs and recriminations were forgiven and forgotten.

Kagome stared up at spot where the evil hanyou had been sealed to the tree.

She hugged the young kitten close to her and whispered. " Someday, Buyo, I will be a great miko just like the ones in Grandfather's stories and I will vanquish the evil hanyou and banish

the Jewel from this world. by making the Right Wish"

Buyo licked her face and looked at her with a knowing grin.


	2. Aspects of the Kami

Title: Aspects of the Kami

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspective

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/ Kagome

Word Count: 299

Warnings: Character Death (Implied), Inuyasha Captions Week 8

Summary: Ji-chan considers the roles that the kami have given to Inuyasha and Kagome and

why Inuyasha was chosen to ascend as kami of the shrine.

A/N Inuyasha as guardian kami of the Sunset Shrine suggested in Katerine Batey's doujinshi,

"The Hero in the 21st Century." I would like to thank salomewilde for giving me the inspiration for this particular idea of Inuyasha as a god. with human, demon and hanyou aspects.

Ji-chan stared at the kami in the tree. The guardian kami of the shrine had been there as long as he could remember. It had just sat there year after year staring into Kagome's window. No one else could see him not even Kagome.

He had been so surprised when Inuyasha first appeared at the house. He was after all the physical

being which preceded the kami. Somehow, the hanyou seemed so different from the kami that was worshipped at the shrine..

Many persons had asked him over the years why the kami had been a hanyou, Ji-chan had always

felt that the reason the hanyou had ascended was teach to humans and demons alike that the

progeny and the love of humans and demons had value. They needed to be shown that the

hanyou had a value in himself apart from the human and demon that had created him.

It was the aspects of the kami :human, hanyou and demon that made him into a person worthy of

worship. He needed his human heart to allow him to love. He needed his demon soul to give him

the strength to fight for what belonged to him. All of this made him the hanyou hated by all except the one that gave him the strength to live for her..

He had realized long ago that Kagome had been sent back to revive him, love him and preserve

his human heart. He knew that the hanyou had ascended to become the kami of the shrine to protect the shrine and Kagome so that Kagome could fulfill her destiny and destroy the Jewel.

..

Ji-chan did not know how long the kami would stay , but until that day he appreciated the protection that the kami and the hanyou gave to her and to the shrine.. .


	3. The Legend of the Bell

Title: The Legend of the Bell

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Legend

Universe: Canon:

Word Count: 298

Rating: G

Warnings: None At First Tweak. Bell Drabble. This is a continuation of Aspects of the Kami which was done for

Inuyasha Captions

Summary: They all live happily ever after

A/N In Shinto shrines when the faithful pray they ring the shrine bell to summon the kami to hear their prayers. This is done before clapping. Shrine bells are available for sale on line

Once upon a time there was a shrine .A wooden bell was made to summon the kami when the faithful said their prayers. The first time it was used. the wood cracked That night the miko of the shrine had a dream. She was told to preserve the bell so that someday the one whom the guardian kami loved would ring the bell and summon him before her.

One day the miko who destroyed Naraku reappeared The hanyou she loved had disappeared when he wished that he could always protect her.. Her grandfather. wondered if she could summon the kami. He instructed her to ring the bell and clap her hands in prayer. She wondered why he wanted her to ring the bell since it had not rung since the founding of the shrine.

To her amazement the bell tolled. The hanyou that she loved appeared in front of her.. He gazed at the miko

" Thank you for summoning me. I have missed you so much. The kami will not allow me to live in this world.. Unfortunately, you must give up your home and family in order to be with me."

The kami were so cruel. First, they took the man she loved away from her and made him protect the shrine for five hundred years. Now they would require her to give up her home and family in order to be with her hanyou.

Still, she knew what she wanted. She hugged her family and stepped into the spectral embrace of the man she loved. They disappeared and were never seen again.

Somewhere in a land which time does not touch lives a man who will always protect the woman he loves and a woman who will always stay by the side of the man she loves.


	4. Dancing with Schrodinger's Cat

Title: Dancing with Schrodinger's Cat

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Legend

Rating: G

Words Count:823

Universe: Canon

Warning: No Inuyasha FanFic After the Manga Challenge

Summary: Kagome returns to Inuyasha

Kagome stared into the well. Now that she had graduated she had nothing to distract her from her longing to be with Inuyasha. Why would the well not open for her? When it had reappeared it had brought her and Inuyasha to her home in the future. She barely had time to hug her family when the well had taken him and closed. The stare he gave her as he was drawn back into the well would haunt her as long as she lived.

She had convinced herself that somehow it was her fault. During those three days she had been in darkness her fears for herself and her fear that she would never see her family had somehow caused the well to separate her from Inuyasha forever. It had already been three years since the well closed.

She found herself being drawn to the well now whenever she was not eating or sleeping. As she stared into the well she said a silent prayer " Inuyasha , I want to be with you."

Her mom walked down to the well and hugged her daughter.. She knew how much Inuyasha meant to Kagome. If it meant losing her daughter forever it would worth it if Kagome would be with Inuyasha.

While they were holding each other, Ji-chan walked in the well house, yelling that he had found a new scroll among the treasures in the shrine storehouse. No one seemed very interested in his find Disgusted with their attitudes towards his find, he began to recite what was written on the scroll. The scroll told a story of a monster who had been abandoned by a human woman. The monster lingered by a well which was last place that he had seen his beloved. His friends tried to interest him in other things. At first he seemed willing to do so. He had been going to the well every three days. Three years went by and still his love did not reappear.

Gradually, he lost interest in what his friends were doing. He now stayed by the well all the time. Eventually, he simply stared down the well without eating or sleeping. He refused all help from his friends. Somehow he felt that if he left the well he would miss his love's call.One day the villagers found that he had starved to death. They did what every good villager does to a monster. They threw it into the well which was known to swallow the corpses of monsters. The scroll which was passed down from earlier repeated a legend which grew up around the well. It was said that if his love truly wanted to be with him, the monster would be reborn and they would live happily ever after.

Kagome gasped. The scroll was the sign for which she had been waiting. She knew what she had to do. She hugged her mom and walked into well. She repeated her prayer " Please let me go to Inuyasha, I love him and want to be with him more than anything else in the world. I am willing to give up my family, my home and my world for him."

The sky began to darken. A pink light came out of the well. Kagome hugged her mom one last time and jumped into the well. She found herself at the bottom of the well in Sengoku Jidai.When she reached the top of the well a hand reached down and helped her out of the well. She beheld the man she loved and thought she had lost forever. As they embraced, she realized how ironic it was that the scroll had been found just in time to allow her to reach the man she loved..

Her mother stared down the well with her father-in-law for some time. She cried as she realized that she had lost her daughter forever. Her father-in-law tried to comfort her.Later, that night he reread the scroll that he had read only this afternoon. To his amazement, the scroll now told of a miko who magically appeared from a well three years after she disappeared. This miko apparently married a hanoyu whom she loved and who had waited for her for three years by the well, The writer obviously did not approve of this joining but noted that the union had been blessed with many children and that they had been together for many years. It was clear that writer was merely reporting what he thought was a fable not what he had actually seen.Still he would have to show this scroll to his daughter-in-law in the morning. It would give her renewed hope that Kagome had indeed made it through the well to Inuyasha. Perhaps their family could someday hope to meet the dog-eared descendants of Kagome and Inuyasha. That would be a fitting end for a feudal fairy tale.


	5. All's Well That Ends Well

Title: All's Well That Ends Well

Author: landofkwt

Rating: G

Word Count: 250

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Genre: General

Warning: None Issikiwa Well Theme 2nd Place

Summary: The Well is not going to take it anymore.

A/N The author does not own William Shakespeare, the monkeys in the British Museum do.

Once there was a creature crossed time. She was a world unto herself. But then the Jewel was born. It discovered her and thought that she might prove useful.It convinced humans to construct a well made of wood from a timeless tree to reach her. The humans discovered that anything deposited in the well would disappear. She found it irritating that garbage was being thrown into her mouth.

One day the Jewel caused a young girl to be dragged into the creature's body. Soon the girl returned followed by a hanyou. For a year these creatures violated her body by passing through her. The Jewel made the well disappear. When girl made the Jewel disappear the Well reappeared so that the hanyou and the girl could be returned to their time periods and then the Well closed.. At last she could rest.

But the hanyou and the girl would not let her be. The hanyou would sigh and the girl would cry and moan that she wanted to be with her hanyou. She could not take it any longer She wished that the girl could be with hanyou so that she did not have to listen .to their bitching and moaning any longer.

The Kami heard her prayer and granted her wish and allowed the girl to pass through her one last time. When her passage was completed, the well was closed to the world forever. The creature was at peace and content to slumber until the end of time.


End file.
